Will You Be My Valentine?
by Reign421
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru breaks up with ino two days before Valentines Day? And as if planned, they meet at the mall... will this be their chance to get back together or are they over? R&R plz A little Valentine specia fic! SHIKAINO SHIKAINO SHIKAIN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Fluffy ShikaIno Fic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week before Valentines Day, and Shikamaru had a huge fight and we broke up. I really thought I could break the cycle; my boyfriends either leave or break up with me when Valentines Day drew near, so I always had a single Valentine.

But my friends all have supported me through this lovely yet sad time of the year. But on February 14th everyone has plans, TenTen's going to dinner with Neji, Sakura and Naruto are going to look at a flower convention and Hinata and Kiba are watching _Enchanted!_

I could really feel myself melting as the week flew by, and in a blink of an eye it was already February 13th.

Anyone in my current state would go and take out their anger on their money and shop, so I headed to the mall

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Mall

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked around the mall, and so far I only bought a bracelet! Everything is either out of my budget or it's a festive Valentines thing, which made me melt inside.

I walked up to a little stall that sold luck charms, and a fortune lady.

'Ahhhh, this young lady has been unlucky in love, do you want me to see your future?' the fortune lady asked.

Since I had nothing to gain or loose I said 'Sure!'

She took my hand, and looked at her dusty and ancient book, and then clicked her tongue

'You will once again run into love sooner than you think, but grab that chance, it won't come again,' she said.

I looked around the mall, there wasn't any boy available or good-looking to pursue, so I thought she was lying, but thanked her anyway and left. But I caught a glimpse of a Love charm, and I bought it for only ¥600 (AN: That's $36HKD)!

I looked in Foot Locker and saw nothing, and I even searched in the high class and expensive stores, but I still didn't find anything.

So after three hours of worthless shopping I left, I walked out of the mall. I decided to take the long way home.

I was at a Konoha Crossroad, when I ran into him, I ran into Shikamaru

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking around at Konoha Leaf Mall, since I didn't need to but Ino a Valentines present, I left. I reached Konoha Crossroads and I saw her, I saw Ino.

We stood there in silence, and I looked into her eyes, and she looked into my eyes. She suddenly walked forward and she was leaving. My hand tried to grasp hers, but I missed her hand, and she carried on walking.

I felt really bad, so I walked home. Since Ino and I were only three houses apart, it was easy to look at her through her window.

Once when we were young I once reminded her to close her curtains when ever she didn't want other people to look, and she done it every time she went through a break-up or she felt really bad. But today when she entered her room, she didn't close her curtains so I saw her. She was crying on the edge of her bed. I found my cell and dialed her number, but I didn't dare press the 'call' button.

That night I heard over a phone conversation that Ino's father had never seen Ino cry like this, and it was like this since Ino and I broke up. I didn't eavesdrop anymore because it was simply too troublesome. But I really regretted that this afternoon I had ran after Ino and held her hand, I knew that it was no use looking back now, I can't turn back time. I had my chance, and it was gone.

So I went to sleep like I always did at 1:00am.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at 3:36 pm, I knew for certain because I studied the clock for at least 30 minutes, I had gone to sleep and the date was 13th February so it should be the 14th today, but I was wrong. My clock read 13th February.

I got dressed and walked down, everything was exactly like yesterday. My mother's yelling, my dad's snoring and something hit me inside my head.

'If everything is going to be like yesterday, then I wonder if…' I thought, but I didn't dare think more, because I remembered from yesterday that I ran into Ino at around 3:45 pm, so I ran out of my house, and ran to Konoha Crossroads, I caught her, she was walking and studying a little charm thing.

I tried to look calm and walked up to her just like yesterday, we met, and silence came over. I looked into her eyes and she looked into my eyes.

She suddenly walked forward and was leaving; I didn't hesitate and grasped her hand. I succeeded, I caught her hand.

'Shikamaru…' she started but I silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips.

Nothing need to be said, she understood my meaning, and she gave me an agreeing smile.

I knew that this Valentines Day would break Ino's _single Valentines _cycle.

'You're not single on Valentines Day anymore, and you never will be,' I said.

Ino was crying and smiling at the same time, she asked me 'Be My Valentine?'

I answered 'Yes, for now and forever,' and I kissed her.

She was my Valentine.

And I was her Valentine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished!!

Happy Valentines Day

I think I'm Enchanted on Saturday with some friends!

R&R


	2. Announcement

HEY EVERYONE~~~

THIS IS THE LONG TIME HIATUS WRITER REIGN421!!

i would like all my readers (if i have any left :p) to know that i have joined an account with two other writers to create

"Rei - pho - nea"

please carry on supporting me on my new account and my new story!


End file.
